Roses kill the pain
by Alva-The-Human
Summary: kipper pairing. One-shot. skipper wants to show kowalski how much he means to him.


A: clearly this is a one-shot… I really have no idea where this came from, but yeah enjoy…

Title: Roses kill the pain

Summary: kipper pairing. Skipper shows Kowalski just how much he cares for him.

Genre: romance/hurt/comfort

Characters: skipper and Kowalski

Pairings: kipper, and hint of prico

Word count: 855

* * *

One- shot: Roses kill the pain

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Skipper has been over thinking lately. Kowalski has been sulking in his lab. Skipper knew rico had broken his heart before. Rico had never really been in love with Kowalski; he had his eyes on private. Skipper really couldn't blame him for going to someone he loves; he just wish Kowalski wasn't so beat up about it. Skipper knew what he had felt was real. His feelings for Kowalski were greater than anything he had ever experienced.

But it's not like Kowalski would actually like him back. No he would try to get rico to love him, but it would never work; just like what happened to Doris. He stirred his fish in his coffee as he looked at Kowalski's lab door. Somewhere deep down in skipper he knew he should have hope, but that was deep. Unless he could prove it then nothing will ever happen between them.

He wanted to show Kowalski just how much he meant to him. Maybe he could; maybe it's time to break out the big guns. Skipper got up from the chair, and went over to his bunk. He picked up his pillow, and looked down to the bunk. In the bunk where the pillow use to be was two roses. One black and one red. He picked up them, and looked to the lab door. Which rose meant which?

The red rose stood for love; the black stood for death. Why did he even have a black rose anyway? Skipper put the black rose back down, and brushed the red rose with his flipper. He turned with the rose, and went toward the lab door. Suddenly before he opened it the fishbowl entrance opened.

In came private and rico holding flippers. They looked over to see skipper by the lab door. Rico smirked at skipper since he knew skipper's secret feelings for the stagiest. Skipper waved to them, and turned back to the door. Private and rico sat down at the table, and rico motioned for skipper to ignore them, and go on.

Skipper slowly turned the handle to the lab door, and went inside. He closed the door behind him, and turned to look at Kowalski. Kowalski looked at him while holding a blue machine in his flippers. Skipper smiled, and approached him. He put a flipper on Kowalski's shoulder, and Kowalski set the blue machine down. Skipper pulled the red rose around from his back, and Kowalski smiled at him. They both shared a hug, and skipper pecked Kowalski's beak.

**~ (next day)**

Skipper trotted along the street routes with Kowalski. Kowalski smiled as skipper spun him around. He didn't mind being the girl of the relationship; as long as skipper gave him the attention he needed. Skipper stopped at a snow cone vender, and grabbed two when the guy was not looking. He handed the purple one to Kowalski, and took the blue for himself. Kowalski knew they had a pretty good relationship.

**~ (20 years later)**

Kowalski sat in a bed watching the sun go behind the horizon. Skipper was always there for him these last 20 years. He knew he was dying from that disease currently in his system. He hoped skipper came soon, so he could show him something he always wanted to. At last, skipper came through the bedroom door, and sat down beside Kowalski's bed. Skipper smiled at him, and put his flipper on top of Kowalski's.

Kowalski smiled back and took something out from behind his back. Skipper gasped as he say the original red rose; wilted but still there. Kowalski looked at it, and put it into skipper's flippers. Skipper looked at him with tears in his eyes. Then Kowalski whispered- "I kept it all these years for you…". Skipper's tears come down his cheeks, and watched Kowalski as he closed his eyes for the finally time.

Overall that had happened **Roses kill the pain...**

* * *

A: yeah I really had no clue where I was going with this. I just felt like writing a kipper fic, and this title made me smile…. I realized the only time someone talks in here is in the end, so call it a unspoken fic.

**Ms Perky: **thank you for reading our first one-shot. It's not very long, but the feelings are what count in this! thank you again, and please review!


End file.
